The Game With Higher Stakes
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: We've all heard of the 'Game,' but what if it was different, and what if the game was completely flipped upside down?What if the Game Creator- Psycho- knew more than just his game? It's your turn to determine all of the eight characters' fates. it's now your story;it's your turn to play "God." Canon pairings/Different events mixed with familiar events from the original Game.
1. Chapter 1

**The Game With Higher Stakes**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and some events in the story.)**

 **Summary: We've all heard of the 'Game,' but what if it was different, and what if the game was completely flipped upside down? An AU in which our Game Inventor knows more than just his game. In a story that you - the readers- make the choices, you determine their fate, you all run the show, creating a whole different possible future among other unique outcomes. It's your story; it's your turn to play "God."**

 ******...= New Updates

 **. . . .**

 ****** Rules of the Game:

Number **1**. Choose Wisely. Your choices influence not just the characters, but also the future of the story.

Number **2**. Remain on good terms with your fellow friends. It could increase your chances of survival.

Number **3**. Have fun.

Let's commence this game!

. . . .

"Welcome." The man before him glanced at the paperwork in hand, retrieving the patient's name with calculating hazel eyes, and as he set down the folder, it was immediately closed. "Since this is one first meeting, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Hill." The man, who was definitely a psychiatrist, outstretched his arm, hand within reach of the boy.

His hand cautiously rose to meet the analyst's hand before he decided to glance up at the desk. A.J. Hill was perched along the wood; therefore, it was clearly the name of the balding man in front of him.

"Very well, shall we begin with our first session?"

. . . .

"Let's part like we're fucking porn stars, okay..? And make this one a trip we never forget, alright? YES!"

 _ **(-SAMANTHA starts up the story, just like in the video game.)**_

On the screen of the dirty-blonde haired nineteen year old's phone played a video from a long time friend. Her hazel eyes observed the clear happiness of her dear friend; it has definitely been awhile since she heard from him- in fact, as far as she knew, everyone hasn't heard from him after the tragic event a year ago. She couldn't forget it, her best friend had died that night, along with her twin sister.

 _Beth and Hannah._ A frown shifted her face, as she thought about what occurred a year ago from this exact date. A prank- which had gone terribly wrong- caused Hannah to run into the storm, and her younger sister followed. They were never found, even the search provided no closure. The search lasted around two months, while the eight other teens stayed at the lodge.

She remembered a lot of police venturing into the night, and most never returned- said to be from the storms and heavy snow, so the search was called off. Just like the missing policemen, Hannah and Beth were suspected to have been swiped up by the storm. Josh didn't seem to appreciate their cease of the investigation, but nonetheless, he agreed to leave Blackwood Pines.

The bus pulled over, doors creaking open, and the blonde stepped off into the blistering cold.

 _ **Ten Hours until Dawn.**_

She held in a shiver and walked forward, hands shifting the gate so she could go through. She paused for a moment. It has nearly been ten months from her last visit here because unlike some others, she stayed to help explore the mountain in attempt to locate her friends.

She was very _considerate_ , and she was also extremely _diligent_ and _adventurous_. However, she was only allowed to look around in the daytime, usually not even then. She closed the gate behind her. When she made her way toward the cable car station, her feet forced her to stop. There were two ways she could go. One was left, and it just happened to be the main path, but there was also a smaller path to the right.

Go Left. or Go Right.

 _ **(AN: This is where you can choose, just write down your answer in a review and make sure to put the name of the character or their beginning initial because in later chapters there may be different parts in which you have to decide from. Whichever one "Left" or "Right" has the most reviews for it, it will happen in the story.)**_

. . . .

 _ **(-CHRISTOPHER)**_

A shot rang out as his fingers pulled the trigger on the gun, and he almost did a victory dance upon realizing where the shot had landed. "Bull's eye!" Instead, of prancing around, a grin split his face. "Time for another go, Chris one, bag zero." He aimed and fired. This time the wind made the bag sway, so he hit the outside ring. Quickly, he glanced over his shoulder.

After seeing no one, he shrugged off the shot. No one saw it, so it didn't happen. He continued to fire at the various objects in the shooting range. The dirty-blond male, who was both _protective_ and _humorous_ , was _methodical_ , as well, hence why he carefully aimed and understood where his shot would normally land. Blue eyes darted across the area, deciding which to shoot at next.

He drew the gun to his shoulder and took a deep breath. There was much to choose from. Concluding that he should indeed take down a bottle, his finger pulled back, gun kicking backward to connect with his shoulder. The bottle exploded from the impact of the bullet, and the male let out a cheer. He returned to shooting, only to freeze when a sound reached his eardrums.

He couldn't determine what it was, but he knew nothing good could come of it- or maybe he was a little jumpy. Yes, that was all, so he placed down the gun and journeyed to his bag. The shooting range was a great distraction from the soon-to-be no service on the mountain. With a glance up at the approaching cable car above him, he slung his bag over his shoulder, getting ready to board on.

. . . .

 _ **(-EMILY and MATTHEW)**_

A female with black shoulder-length hair walked along the path, boyfriend in tow- who just happened to be carrying not just his bag, but the woman's luggage, and man did she have bags! The bags were heavy and large, at least compared to his single one.

The woman may - or may not- appear _intelligent_ or _resourceful_ , but she was, and she was definitely very _persuasive_. The light brown gaze of the woman connected with the brown eyes of her current boyfriend, and she said, "Are you sure you didn't forget anything?"

The darker eyes shifted to stare at the bags in each of his hands. "I think we have everything..." The other set down the bags for a second as snow adorned his raven hair. In thought, the woman listed off which bags they had, and she discovered something

"Matt, you forgot my spotted bag," she instantly blamed him.

"Em, you probably left it at home." He didn't remember a "spotted bag," but she seemed incessant that she could not leave it behind.

Insist. There wasn't any other bag. or Concur. Maybe I forgot it.

. . . .

 _ **(-JESSICA)**_

The blonde woman sat at the top, waiting for a particular person the show up. Happening to be severely _trusting_ , she suspected the one she was longing to see would arrive soon. Her fingers were frozen! She rubbed her hands together to increase friction, thus establishing some heat.

She was a _confident_ human being or so she stressed, and she was _irreverent_ , as well. Growing slightly worried, she fidgeted on the bench with a frown. To reduce her anxiety, she removed her phone from her pocket.

After watching the time change on her phone, she placed it back into her coat. She rose to her feet, and with one last look at the clock on her phone, she headed toward the lodge. Her boyfriend- the one she had been wanting to stay there for- only acknowledged that he would meet her up on the mountain. Therefore, he might actually already be waiting for her at the lodge, where there's most likely warmth- even more so when she reaches it.

. . . .

 _ **(-MICHAEL)**_

He approached the bench, where he could of sworn that Jess was just sitting. He looked over his shoulder, and he noticed blond hair in the distance. It had to be Jess, right? He followed the figure down, not once did his brown eyes shift to the footprints.

Continuously, he put one foot in front of the other, slowly gaining on the person. Opting to scare the girl, he strayed from the path in favor for a even more strenuous way to get to her. Silently, the _intelligent_ lad, who was additionally _persuasive_ and _driven_ , quickened his pace to reach in front of the girl; it was easier to catch her off guard if he could first study her movements- or see if she was glancing at her precious phone.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied what he suspected was animal trails, and there were multiple different ones. He crept a few more feet, hearing Jess's steps, boots crunching the snow in her wake.

 _Jump Out._ or _Check to See Who It Is First._

. . . .

 _ **(-ASHLEY)**_

She had showed up early, having being one of the first ones up the mountain, and she immediately claimed the telescope, so she could pick up anything good. So far, she was unlucky. She drew from the telescope just as the wind whipped her reddish hair around her face. Turning back to the telescope, the green eyes searched the mountain, not finding anything too interesting once again.

The redhead- who happened to be _academic_ , _inquisitive_ or curious, and _forthright_ or straightforwardly honest- released her grip on the telescope. Despite the chill she felt, nothing seemed wrong; nothing even seemed to have changed from a year ago. The memory was burned into her mind, but she shoved it away. Didn't Josh say something about coming up here for his sisters, to make it a night they're always remember?

She looked into the instrument that allowed her to see far distance and moved it around, spotting a familiar face. "Speaking of Josh," her voice came out softly, as if she- herself- didn't notice she spoke aloud. She surveyed the area until she noticed another recognizable person. There was Chris! Now, a soft smile pushed passed her lips; she just couldn't help it.

She moved the scope a little, but hesitated. "Whoa..." She swirled the telescope back, brows furrowing in concentration. What was that?

Something tapped her shoulder, and she let out a loud scream, jumping back away from the telescope. "JOSH!"

Said male just laughed and through up his hands. "Don't shoot, I'm unarmed." He paused, adding tension to his next statement. "And I don't deserve this... to die like this... I was building a house, well fixing it."

She grew confused, unsure of what he was saying exactly. The dark brown haired male now sported a smirk. "Never heard of the movie Unforgiven, Ash?"

She just shook her head, resulting in Josh shrugging. "That's... too bad. I should find it for everyone to watch later." With that, the man retreated to the lodge. Josh- boy was he _complex_ , _thoughtful_ , and _loving_ \- sometimes was a bit strange, but who could really blame him. He had a dream of being a film director, producing various movies, so he just had to be a bit different.

In fact, all of the eight people coming for another "weekend of fun" were a bit strange, compared to some people's standards. She just hoped that this time would be different than the first.

. . . .

 ****** All Characters' Menus\- such as their traits (ex. honest, funny, curious...)- are normal, since it is the beginning of the "Game."

* * *

 _ **(This is something new I decided to do; something unique, perhaps? You get to choose who lives with your choices, and as for the "author's" opinion, I want everyone to survive, but that may not happen, so you're warned! Well, I think I've got everything incorporated from the game, except for the QTEs. However, I know what to do for the Don't Move sequences. You can either type Don't Move or Move, depending if you want their death. More reviews for a particular choice will definitely be chosen to partake in the story. So enjoy, and tell me what you think. Also, the game will include some things from the original, but there's a lot of things I'm going to create, hence why I started with Dr. Hill and a younger "Psycho." Don't worry, you get to answer questions that the analyst asks you next time!)**_

Unforgiven, a movie from 1992, owns the quote, "I don't deserve this... to die like this. I was building a house." I haven't watched it fully, only a few parts of it, so I'm not exactly a hundred percent positive if it's any good.

 **Choosing Options are Closed for this Chapter. 1/30/16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some events.)**

 **Summary: We've all heard of the 'Game,' but what if it was different, and what if the game was completely flipped upside down? An AU in which our Game Inventor knows more than just his game. In a story that you - the readers- make the choices, you determine their fate, you all run the show, creating a whole different possible future among other unique outcomes. It's your story; it's your turn to play "God."**

 ******...= New Updates

 **. . . .**

 ****** Rules of the Game:

Number **1**. Choose Wisely. Your choices influence not just the characters, but also the future of the story.

Number **2**. Remain on good terms with your fellow friends. It could increase your chances of survival.

Number **3**. Have fun.

Number **4**. Be Cautious because some things aren't as they seem.

. . . .

The balding man before him retrieved a book, placing it on the desk and maneuvering it to place it near him. Arms reached out, grasping the almost flimsy pages, from overuse and many hands touching the book previously. "On each page will be a set of pictures... pick the one that makes you the most anxious." The man sat back, pen in hand and pad set on the desk- for now.

The patient's eyes went to the page and stared at the pictures. He was met by two faces, side by side. One was a humanoid creature with a wide smile engulfing the uncharacteristically gleeful expression. With the wide smirk, the clown appeared threatening. The creature's giant round nose pulled at him, forcing him to stare, taking in the wide smirk, teeth showing, and the strange makeup that marked its face.

His gaze went to the next picture, landing on another humanoid creature; however, this one had its lips pulled back in a snarl. Its glossed over eyes were the focus on the picture, cold and lifeless, while its facial features depicted something else. A stream of something pooled out of its agape mouth, yet another key focus.

Clowns. or Zombies.

His fingers flipped to the next page, fingers chilling. He met with two more pictures, one showed feet along the edge of a roof, and the other was someone surrounded by a sea of people. He stared at the pictures, watching the still figures facing either the crushing feeling of others around them or the sensation of falling over the tall edge.

Fear of heights. or Fear of people.

Something scratched at the closed door across the room, and he immediately glanced in that direction. He could have sworn he heard something. Another scratch echoed, and he froze, heart hammering in his chest and hands clamming up. A tap to the book brought his attention back to the session.

"If you please..." The doctor started, oblivious to the insistent noises outside the door. "Answer honestly now."

He turned back to the book as the man withdrew the pen from the top of the page. He cautiously flipped to the next set, ears observing the soft noise from the opposite side of the door. He came to the strangest question- at least in his opinion- so far, which one worried him more: men or women? Both appeared relatively sane, but the more he thought about it, he eventually arrived to a conclusion.

Both were enormously different, and one was a bit more terrifying to him than the other.

Men. or Women.

The noise ceased for just a second until scrapping against the floor sounded, only to end in a mere whisper, signaling the thing's departure. He went to the next pictures in the book. He studied the two images, one was of a small gun and the other was a needle. It was a peculiar choice.

Guns. or Needles.

He went to the next page. His eyes caught the shape of a knife, along with chainsaw next to it. The chainsaw had smoke- hopefully- pouring out of its side, while the blade of the knife may or may not have had a more darkened blade than he was used to. His hands shook when he pointed, and he continued to the next options.

Knives. or Chainsaws.

He was faced with two sets of animals. A giant head with a snout beamed out of a picture, eyes sharp and calculating, ears pressed against the back of its head. The animal seemed to have a strong jaw, and most likely, it would have sharp teeth. The opposite page held another animal, one with a wider snout, short hairs sprouted from the creature.

Wolves. or Pigs.

On the next page, he saw two new objects, ones that may be mistaken as weapons. There happened to be a pitchfork standing upright, metal prongs stabbing into the soil beneath it, and a saw hanging from something high up, blade circular and seemed to rotate in a specific motion, teeth on the blade cutting through obstacles in its way.

Pitchfork. or Saws.

He flipped to the next page. He held his breath for a few moments, barely hearing a far away sound. It was so quiet and gone just as quick as it came that he might have imagined the sound. He ignored the fear creeping up on him since it was what the Doctor had wanted to see anyway. He watched the two pictures, almost seeing the spiders crawling off the page and coming at him.

He could basically witness as the snakes slithering out of the page, springing forward. He pointed to the one that scared him most and decided to speed up to finish the exercise faster.

Snakes. or Spiders.

There was another section to choose from.

Spiders. or Cockroaches.

Another set of pictures came from the next page.

Clowns. or Doctors.

He went another page in, seeing a smudge that represented a figure with no one near them, while the other showed a hand resting on a podium with a million eyes on them.

Fear of being alone. or Fear of speaking.

He turned to the next page and stopped faintly. A smiling doll stood out, arms wide and nonthreatening in the least, and next to the little doll was a shadowy figure, _a ghost_. The phantom's face was hidden underneath its long hair as it hovered above the ground. He easily pointed and went to the next questionable pages.

Ghost. or Doll.

He glanced at the last one, hands beginning to sweat once more. A hand rose from the ground, clawing at its chance of freedom- in the first picture. He exhaled and pointed, finger landing on the other one- the second picture that rattled him quite a bit. The man's voice across from him made him jump.

"Very good, very good," the psychiatrist repeated. "Ah I'm sorry. it looks like our time has run out." He stood up and began to stroll over to the window without a second glance the younger boy's way.

. . . .

Sam decided to walk the normal way, not taking the little side detour. As the blonde continued walking, a sudden burst of cool air made her shiver. A howl in the night made her pause for a mere moment, only to begin making her way to the Washington Estate. Moon light lit up the falling snow, creating a calm atmosphere, and the chilling breeze went away.

The mountain was definitely beautiful, especially at night. She arrived at the gate, which easily glided open to her surprise, and a soft smile graced her lips upon shutting the door after herself. Over to her right, she could of sworn she heard footsteps, and she expected to find one of her friends, but when she called, she received no answer. She cautiously drifted to the tree edge.

Everything remained impossibly still, and an image of Beth and Hannah sprung to her mind out of nowhere. She witnessed them running- running from something- or maybe _someone_? She saw the trees blur past, and she watched Hannah glance over her shoulder. Sam shook the vivid scene from her brain; perhaps, the tragedy was still embedded in the front of her mind.

She observed a noise, not the mere whisper of a chuckle, but something that sounded to be nearing her position at a farther quick pace. She didn't move for a long time.

. . . .

Matt opened his mouth to retort, but he decided against it. He thought it best to just drop the subject and agree with Emily. He nodded at his girlfriend. "Maybe I did. Sorry, Em."

The girl blinked once at him, feeling slightly grateful that he actually did what she said. Then, she realized what he accepted as his fault. "Well, next time don't forget it," she huffed, rubbing her hands together.

"Seriously Em, I'm-"

Emily just walked ahead. "Hey remember, I'm always right, don't forget that."

Matt obediently retrieved their bags and followed. Upon reaching the Lodge, they attempted to open the door. However, it appeared to be stuck.

"Great, I can't believe Josh wouldn't unlock the door. Does he expect us to freeze?" Em made a slight face as the area darkened around the two when ominous clouds shifted over the full moon.

Matt gazed at Em, noticing her obvious distaste instantly. He set down the bags, placing a hand around the knob. He went to turn it, only for it to smash open in front of them, forcing him and Em to jump back.

. . . .

Mike insisted he saw the glow of Jess's cell phone, and he jumped into the open, scaring the blond, just not the _right_ blond. In fact, this blond wasn't even the gender he was searching for. He was utterly bewildered, obviously not expecting to startle _Chris_!

. . . .

Chris had stretched his arm, desperately trying to locate any sort of service, despite the fat chance there was any. He understood that he was up on the mountain, but a man could still hope. He took one defeated glance at his phone. "Sorry buddy," he almost stated aloud, but instead, he gaped and the snow under his feet slid, so he was now flailing to catch himself.

His heart thudded loudly from the jump scare, but luckily, he managed to remain on his feet. Mike's facial expression flickered for a moment until he laughed at Chris. "Wow! You should have seen your face! You nearly-" His laugh cut off the rest of his sentence as Chris stammered out.

"Dude, I wasn't scared. I... just slipped, yeah- that's it." He came up with the semi-lie quickly, and it was almost believable.

Mike just shook his head, smug face still residing on his face. "You were scared shitless, just admit it."

Chris refused to admit it, though. He wouldn't describe it as being frightening, just unexpected. Chris went on his way after he said something that Mike chose to outright ignore, while Mike went the other way. Clearly, that wasn't Jess, so he was going to find her in favor of going to the lodge.

. . . .

Ashley withdrew from the telescope since nothing appealed to her, and she opted to get of the weather that seemed to be coming their way. She hoped that they wouldn't be held up outside for very long. She kept thinking about what she saw in the woods near Chris. It has just been Mike, but what is it wasn't? She shuddered as she pictured glowing eyes striking through the darkness.

Sometimes she wished her imagination wasn't so crazy- or ruled her. She strolled up to the lodge and met with a scene of Matt and Em looking a bit rattled while Josh stood in the open doorway. "Ooooh, watch out," the eldest teen laughed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Em asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Opening the door..?"

"With that," Em eyed Josh's hand- actually what was currently held in it.

Josh gently placed the ax by the door, setting it on the developing blanket of white on the stair. "I was getting wood, wouldn't want to _freeze_ , huh?" With that, Josh practically swaggered inside the dimly lit house. The others followed suit after Matt was the first one to take the invitation. Normally, he allowed the ladies to go first, but they refused to go forward after a few moments.

. . . .

Jess walked along with the snowflakes landing on her hair, picking up her pace as a sharp burst of wind made her shiver. She didn't understand how one place could get so cold. She shivered another time against the wind. She heard a scream of some sort, making her pause for a moment. Then she frowned faintly and continued on her way. The frown was quickly changed when she saw someone approaching her though. Not just did she have company, but this someone wasn't just someone.

It was _Mike_. She was automatically forgot the bone chilling wind and went over to him, beaming.

* * *

 _ **(It's a slow start, but I hope to get more into it in the next chapter. )**_

 **Choosing Options are OPEN for this Chapter. -**


End file.
